I DO BELIEVE
by Golden Nekko
Summary: Meow! This was moved from my old penname to this one. I hope you like the revised version. Meow! Here come I Do Believe!
1. Chapter One

**I DO BELIEVE**

Hey there Golden Nekko here! This is a fan fiction I wrote with a friend by the name of Grangergurl2. (This was originally posted on my old penname called Respectfully Yours.)

**Here's the Scoop:**

This is a story about some kids, like us, kids who write fan fiction, like us, kids that wish that these things that they have aided in the creation of were real, like us!

I DO BELIEVE is about two kids with the uncanny resemblance to two dearly departed heroes: Lily and James Potter.

Lily Surrett is a punk and can't quit listening to her headphones. She's ambitious and manipulative and has ALL the boys eating out of the palm of her hand.

James Sperber is something of an idiot, crazed, and feels the need for speed. He would make the perfect seeker in Quidditch—if that job wasn't already occupied. In the world of muggles, he is an outcast.

Let's see what happens to them in our story...

James Sperber was at his computer talking with his best friend online.

WeMissYaSnuffles: Hey Lily! I can't believe school's starting soon...

Lily was at her laptop. She was talking to James.

IDoBelieve: I know!

WeMissYaSnuffles: Hey Lily, guess what?

IDoBelieve: What?

WeMissYaSnuffles: Remember that contest I entered last year? I got an e-mail from the judges. I haven't opened it yet though. Ya think I won???

IDoBelieve: Open it you fool!

James opened the e-mail and sent a quick one back to Lily.

Hey Lily! Guess what? I'm going to ENGLAND! I WON!! It

says I can bring a friend. Three guesses who I'm

picking...

James called his mother over to the computer. She squeezed him in a bear hug and shooed him away from the computer to go get packed.

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" James said into the phone.

"OF COURSE I'LL COME WITH YOU!!!" screamed Lily.

"Great... Next time, don't break the sound barrier with your expressions of joy and triumph..." James replied, wincing.

At the airport, James and Lily eagerly awaited the loading of the airplane, flight number 713.

"When. Will. The. Plane. Booooooard." James groaned as he bashed his head against the wall to punctuate each word. He received very many stares at this point because he was slowly going cross-eyed from the impact and severe brain damage.

Lily laughed and said, "You are one straaaange boy, my friend."

"My head hurts... Got any aspirin?" James asked obliviously.

Lily just laughed.

A loudspeaker boomed, "All passengers boarding flight number 713 please form a line at the front of the gate! Thank you for choosing Out of This World airlines!"

"Yes! We're going!" James cried.

Lily jumped up and pushed him to the front of the line as tears of joy streamed down James's face in anime fashion.

On the airplane the two Harry Potter fans enjoyed the in-flight movie, Sorcerer's Stone, while reciting each and every character's lines word for word and getting shushed by every single person in the area.

Upon arrival in England, the pair caught a cab and headed to a coincidentally named King's Cross train station.

"I can't make out these dumb directions!" sighed a very exasperated James after twenty minutes of wandering aimlessly through the platforms. "It's like they're in Chinese or something!"

"Try turning the paper over." Lily replied nonchalantly.

"Oh." James said. "Next time I'm that stupid, just slap me."

Lily nodded in response and turned on her headphones.

James leaned against a barrier between platforms nine and ten to take a rest. "I wonder what time the train leaves and—WHOA!" He disappeared.

"James? James? Jaaa-aaames?" Lily called. "Hmm...Wonder where the little dolt's gotten to—ACK!" So did she.

The sight that met the eyes of the HP die-hard fans was unbelievable, but then again, you'd have to remember what their screen names were on AOL.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" they sighed in unison.

Well, how was that ya'all? Send in reviews and suggestions and GrangerGurl2 and I would be happy to answer them in the next chapters!

Love much! .


	2. Chapter Two

**I DO BELIEVE**

Hey there! Golden Nekko here! We're not receiving very many reviews so send a lot of 'em in next time, ok?

Well anywho, here's the next chappie! Yay!

.

"I KNEW IT!!" screamed Lily.

"It IS real!" said James in complete awe.

"Well, since we're already here..." Lily began with a mischievous grin. She sauntered off toward the train dragging her bag behind her as if it were lighter than a feather.

James followed looking about him in all directions with a dazed look on his face. Every so often he would double-take when he thought he saw a character from one of the books. He was lost in his little dream world when he bumped into someone.

"You seem to be lost. Are you a first year?" asked a matter of fact like voice. This was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Uhm... No, actually I ah... I'm a transfer from America. Yeah, that's it. I'm a transfer." said James.

"Well, what year are you in?" asked Hermione.

"I should be... In my sixth year! I think." said James.

"Me too! What house do you think you'll get into?"

"Uhm... Gryffindor I hope."

"I'm in Gryffindor, as are my friends, Harry and Ron."

"Cool."

Lily came up to them looking like Christmas had come early. "I can't believe your dumb luck James. We must have gotten through to THEIR world from OUR world."

"Yeah, I really hope I'm not asleep." Said James, secretly wishing somebody would pinch him to make sure he really was awake. "Oh, this is Hermione."

"Hello, pleased to meet you, ah..."

"Lily."

"Yes, Lily. What did you say about 'our' world and 'their' world?"

"Well, it's really complicated and..." James started. "You see..."

"My foolish friend is trying to say that in our world, you're in a book written by a famous person." said Lily without thinking of the consequences of her statement.

"Huh?" Hermione was very puzzled, and I mean VERY.

"You idiot!" James hissed.

"Speak for yourself." smirked Lily. "What did I do?"

"You can't just waltz in here and say, 'Hi there, I'm Lily and you're all characters from a book I'm reading!'" James said making various gestures towards various people and/or objects. "Do you KNOW what that could do to their psyches if they knew that they're not real in our world???"

"Shut up!" Lily said whacking James over the head with the hard part of her headphones. "Hermione is standing RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

Hermione watched the argument in a daze.

"Bloody hell." said a voice in Hermione's ear. "What's with those two?"

"Hello Ron." sighed Hermione. "It appears that our American transfer students have gone utterly insane."

"Oh." said Ron. "Look! She just knocked his glasses off his face. Man, are they smashed up!" Ron was somewhat amused with the fighting, although partly disturbed.

"Hmm..." Hermione thought aloud, "You know something funny, Ron?"

"What?"

"Those two are named Lily and James. Just like Harry's parents. And they look like them too. Strange isn't it?"

"No, not really."

"RON!"

"Whaaaat???"

"Never mind... Here comes Harry."

"Who are those two?" Harry queried.

"Lily and James." Said Ron, "And they're probably crazy."

"Lily and James?" Harry echoed.

"Yep. That's what I said. Heeey! Weren't those your mum and dad's names?"

Hermione mentally slapped herself for Ron's stupidity. "I tried to tell him that."

"Oh." said Harry, watching the fight.

Lily had finally managed to pin James to the ground when the train's whistle blew.

"Hey!" gasped James, "Let's get on the train. Nobody heard us... Right?"

"Uhm... Okay then." Lily said. She hoisted her friend to his feet and together, they dragged their trunks and their slightly bruised bodies with them to the train and boarded it.

Well, how'd ya like that?

They are all idiots aren't they?

.


	3. Chapter Three

**I DO BELIEVE**

This is GrangerGurl2: For those of you who are angry with us over the OOC-ness-ness (Lol. Sorry inside joke.) of the characters, we are sorry, but that is the whole point of this fic. The object is to mess with the characters heads and put THEIR knowledge to the test against those of Muggles. That's all I have to say.

Also, Golden Nekko and I are sorry for the VERY late update. We've been really busy trying to get one of our own books published, passing 10th grade, and hanging out with hormone driven 15 year old boys (Well, I have at least, since most of my friends at school are boys). I just want to say to all of my friends: Hey Aladdin, Ron, Anon, Alex, and Neville, (Those are their nick-names) and Janna!! BYE NOW!!

Here's chapter Three!

James and Lily were completely awestruck. James walked through the train's hallway, mouth agape and staring while Lily twirled her hair and constantly said things like "Dude, this is sooo cool!" and "Whoa! Look at this!"

"This is so great! We're gonna kick so much ass when we get back home." Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how will anybody believe us???" James wondered.

"Duh! We get pictures."

"Moving pictures...?"

"COLIN!" they both said at once, while jumping insanely around like children.

Just then, the door of an adjacent compartment opened and out stepped a boy with light blonde hair and a smirk the size of Timbuktu. "Who are you idiots?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"I'm Lily Surrett and this is James Potter—Oh, what am I saying—I mean James Sperber."

"Uh hum... And you're American I see." Malfoy commented.

"Yup." said James.

"Yeah... Riiiiight." said Malfoy, giving Lily the once-over.

James noticed and glared at Malfoy. "So, can you tell us where to find—"

"Colin or Dennis Creevy?" Lily finished. "We need to ask them a favor."

"I don't hang out with those dorks." smirked Malfoy.

"You probably know where they are anyway, since ya know, you make fun of 'em so much." Lily flirted for no reason.

James grumbled to himself about common decency in men and how although he was stupid, at least he was polite, unlike a certain blonde, smirking, jack ass.

Suddenly the train lurched and everybody fell flat on their face, except for Lily, who landed safely in Malfoy the perv's arms. Malfoy blushed, which he NEVER EVER does in front of people.

"What the hell?" James asked no one in particular.

"The train stopped for some reason, you idiot." said a very annoyed Lily as she brushed herself off and got to her feet. "Honestly, I worry about you James."

James mumbled something inaudible and picked himself up off the floor.

"Is everyone all right?" asked a disgruntled Hermione as she made her way down the hall. "Oh. Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello, Granger." said Malfoy. "What brings you here?"

"In case you don't remember, I am a prefect and it is MY job to make sure that the students are safe, since you obviously neglect YOUR job." Hermione said hotly.

"Humph." said Malfoy, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked off. "See you around, Lily."

"Bye!" said Lily, and then under her breath, "you dumb-fuck death eater..."

"Touché, Lily!" James said, making a pointing-and-winking gesture.

"Why thank you my little underling." She said as she laughed slightly manically. "And get me a sprite!" she said snapping her fingers.

"Yes, your ladyship. As you wish." He said as he laughed.

"Huh???" asked a confused Hermione.

"Oh, it's an inside joke. You had to be there." said Lily.

"I see..." said Hermione. "Well, we'll be arriving shortly. I suggest you get changed. Oh, and find your little friend and tell him the same." Then she was gone.

Golden Nekko: Like it? Hate it? Interesting? Stupid? Tell us what YOU think. Oh, and FEED ME REVIEWS! Muahahaha!!

GrangerGurl2: Did anyone see anything FAMILIAR? If you did, then you probably go to my school. Yep. It's the Sprite thing! Ron ALWAYS buys me my Sprite at lunch. BYE!


End file.
